majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Andy Flynn
Andrew "Andy" Flynn is a Lieutenant in the Major Crimes Division of the LAPD on The Closer and Major Crimes. Character Information For the most part of season 1 of The Closer, Flynn worked at the Robbery-Homicide Division but was "loaned" by Russell Taylor to Priority Homicide. In "Fatal Retraction", when one of Flynn's old cases was re-investigated and Taylor was prepared to throw him under the bus for misidentifying the victim, he requested a permanent transfer to Brenda's unit. His closest friend is Provenza and he had a "not dating" relationship with Captain Sharon Raydor, who had helped him start to repair his relationship with his estranged daughter Nicole. In "Snitch", Flynn finally asked Raydor out on a real date and the two eventually made their relationship official with Assistant Chief Taylor, though they tell him they are doing it "old school". This causes some tension with Rusty, but he seems to come to accept Flynn's new role in his life. They are currently dating and living together. In episode "Turn Down", he and Provenza were on a drive-along with Buzz Watson on his first day as a Reserve Officer. Neither were happy that they missed the Fourth of July Dodgers game as a result which was described as "the game of the century", though everyone saw it on TV in Sharon's condo afterwards. When Rusty manages to identify Alice Herrera as Mariana Wallace in "Hostage to Fortune", Flynn is visibly displeased that Rusty left the death notification to Raydor. Despite this, he aids Rusty and Andrea Hobbs in their efforts to learn more about Mariana and secure Gustavo Wallace's cooperation in Mariana's murder trial. To this end, after learning that Gus wants custody of his little sister Paloma rather than their mother and abusive step-father, Flynn offers to conduct an unofficial search for Paloma so that she won't be immediately returned to her family or sent to foster care in Nevada. Flynn warns Rusty that while he will search, he can't be held responsible for the consequences that will come from locating Paloma. Flynn's search locates Paloma in a good foster home monitored by Rusty's old caseworker Cynthia. However, as Flynn predicted, there are consequences: if Gus identifies Paloma officially, she will be removed from the home and sent back to her mother and step-father or a new foster home in Nevada. Either option will destroy the new life Paloma has built for herself. Ultimately, a deal is established with Gus where in exchange for his testimony, he can't see Paloma until she's 18 when his presence in her life won't destroy the new life she built. Flynn attends Mariana's funeral and watches as the squad comforts Gus over the resolution that occurred to his search for his sisters. Flynn's testimony in Slider's trial for murdering Mariana is vital to his conviction and eventual death sentence. After an injury suffered during an arrest in "Four of a Kind", he starts having health problems caused by a blood clot in his carotid artery, which is a cause for great concern by Sharon on a professional and personal level. Because of these reasons, his doctor has ordered that he has to be monitored 24/7. He moves in with Sharon and Rusty. He will also be monitored by Patrice who was asked by Provenza to hang out with him when Sharon and Rusty are not home. After collapsing due to a dizzy spell near Thanksgiving, Flynn goes in for surgery on Thanksgiving Day to remove the blood clot which had moved to a more dangerous position near his ear as a result of the fall. Flynn survives the surgery and recovers. He moves back into his own place after a while and returns to work, but was restricted from field work until "Hindsight, Part 1". During Season 5 of Major Crimes he started looking for a new house, which would be closer to work and Sharon. The two eventually decide to start looking for a bigger home where they could all live together, although Rusty seems to disagree with this decision. This is settled when he approaches Andy in "Skin Deep", asking if he will be in the way in the couple's new home and Andy assures him that he had not even considered that Rusty would not be there, and that they will bring him to see any house they are seriously considering. In "Skin Deep" he took Provenza and Buzz to a possible house candidate as Sharon was busy with work and he wanted a second opinion from Provenza as well as wanting Buzz to film the house. As they go in, he speaks excitedly about the benefits of the place, including how it would work for Rusty, who he does not know is concerned about whether he would be welcome. During the house tour, Buzz spotted a person floating in the pool and that lead to a new investigation for the Major Crimes Division, during which Provenza made sure that nobody else would want to buy the house as Andy really wanted it. After the investigation, Andy and Sharon, along with Rusty, went to see the house in person and were ready to make an offer after they learned that Provenza's scare tactics had worked and nobody else was interested in the house. After they told the realtor that they would like to make an offer, he disclosed to them that the house was infested with Toxic Black Mold and stated that it was such an "opportunity" to just rip down the old walls and remodel the rooms into the house of their dreams and that there was a deal to be made there. Andy and Sharon were not impressed and when they left, Rusty noted to the realtor that if there would have been a deal to be made, Sharon would have made it. Andy later sells his house and moves in with Sharon and Rusty as he attempts to find a new one. At the end of "White Lies, Part 3", Andy collapses to the office floor because of a heart attack and everyone rushes to aid him. Notes *Flynn is a recovering alcoholic and has been sober for over 10 years. *Flynn is divorced. *Flynn's sister had cancer. *Flynn's daughter, Nicole, recently got married. Both her father and step-father, whom Flynn can't stand, walked her down the aisle. Flynn nearly didn't go, but Sharon Raydor convinced him to. *Flynn took Sharon to his daughter's wedding. Then, he asked her to go with him to dinner and The Nutcracker. This causes Nicole to think they are dating and they insist they are not. However, as Rusty Beck points out, they are "not dating" several times a month now. He and Nicole clearly don't believe their assertions and when explaining how they are supposedly not dating, they seem stunned by the revelation of how much time they spend together in date-like environments. Flynn spends "Snitch" trying to get up the courage to ask Sharon on a real date which he does in the end. She accepts his offer. In "Hostage to Fortune", Flynn and Raydor officially announce their relationship to Assistant Chief Taylor who lets them continue as long as it doesn't create problems to their work. They also inform him their dating relationship is the "old fashioned" kind with Flynn commenting that its so old fashioned he's surprised they don't have a chaperone. When going into a surgery he might not survive, Flynn asks Provenza to tell Sharon he loves her if he doesn't make it. He later recovers in her condo until he's well enough to return home. *Flynn was initially not very fond of Rusty Beck being willing to donate money to bring Sharon Beck to town if it would get rid of "the little psycho." Along with Buzz, he was one of two members of the squad who were vocal in their desire to get rid of Rusty. However, Flynn still took Rusty to meet his mother's bus and was sympathetic when Rusty learned his mother had ran off on him again. Flynn eventually started to warm up to Rusty, standing with him against Daniel Dunn and suggesting the squad sign on as witnesses to Dunn signing away his parental rights to the boy. Following that, Flynn is shown to have grown fond of Rusty and is supportive of him. When Rusty comes out as gay, Flynn is not surprised, making a half-serious comment about getting over the shock which Julio snorts in laughter at. Rusty is shown to be comfortable enough with Flynn to openly tease him and Sharon about their relationship with his daughter Nicole. However, Rusty becomes somewhat colder to Flynn following him starting to date Sharon, mostly out of worry about Sharon's safety which Flynn is understanding of. When Flynn is injured, Rusty even volunteers his room for Flynn to sleep in and looks after him as he needs someone due to the nature of his injuries. Sharon later has Rusty keep an eye on Flynn and Provenza as they fill out medical forms and its suggested he is there to make sure Provenza doesn't go too far. When Rusty does his stories on Alice Herrera and Slider, Flynn is supportive and even gives Rusty advice that leads to Rusty discovering Slider's inability to read. However, while the rest of the squad is proud that Rusty identifies Alice as Mariana Wallace and locates her brother Gus, Flynn is shown to be disappointed that Rusty left telling Gus about Mariana's death to Sharon, shaking his head and commenting "hell of a job" while looking into Sharon's office where she and Gus are. When he is searching for a house after selling his apartment, his description of the place to Provenza shows that he has seriously considered "the kid" in his search, and excitedly talking of all three of them being there, and is surprised when Rusty asks him if he would be in the way when he and his mom move in together. He promises that he doesn't want him to leave his mom, and that he will see any home. Andy begins giving Rusty advice for dealing with his mom, supporting both of their wants and needs (such as advising him not to press Sharon to be allowed to view an interview, because she is under a lot of stress, but to be in her line of sight looking sad when they go in to start). When Rusty asks him if he can ask a very personal question, Andy only asks if it's about Rusty and Gus before agreeing, and then being very open about his experience as a recovering alcoholic and how his work and his personal relationships are too important to risk a drink. *Flynn gets very emotionally invested in the Alice Herrera case, getting sarcastic at Joanna Cass' lack of knowledge of her employee and angry when Hobbs intends to offer a deal of twenty years to life in prison on a second degree murder charge when they have more than enough to charge Slider with first degree murder and attempted murder. Afterwards, Flynn organizes a small memorial service for Alice as they can't identify her, telling everyone they don't all have to go but he felt he should organize it as he hates the lack of closure in her case. Provenza just tells him they all agree with his sentiments on the matter. After Alice is identified as Mariana Wallace, Flynn aids Hobbs and Rusty in dealing with Mariana's brother Gus, housing Gus when he has nowhere to go and offering to help Gus with his search for his missing sister Paloma. As finding Paloma officially will result in her going back to her parents or a foster home in Nevada, Flynn offers to do it unofficially. Rusty's support (given after Rusty tells Flynn that this needs to be a serious promise if Andy is going to be a bigger part of his life, referring to the newly official relationship with his mother) gets Gus' agreement, but Flynn warns that he can't be held responsible for the consequences that will come from finding Paloma. He later locates Paloma for Gus and attends Mariana's funeral, helping to assure Gus that the outcome is the best one they can get. He later testifies at Slider's trial for Mariana's murder and provides crucial testimony in the case, demonstrating how easily Mariana could've been drowned in just a minute's time. Rusty later states that he believes that Flynn's testimony will get the jury to convict Slider which they ultimately do. *Flynn is shown to have a hatred for Slider for murdering Mariana Wallace. While he helps Rusty in his story on Slider sometimes, Flynn always shows disgust towards Slider and more often than not refers to him as "that dirtbag Slider" when discussing him in conversation. Trivia *When in uniform, Flynn wears six service stripes on his uniform. Each stripe represents five years of service in the LAPD meaning he has served for 30-34 years. *In "Do Not Disturb," while Tao is amused by a missing girl's friend flirting with the taken-aback Rusty, Flynn is not amused and gives Rusty a pointed look though he doesn't seem surprised by the flirting. When Rusty comes out as gay at the end of the episode, Flynn is clearly not surprised by the news. Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:LAPD Category:Robbery-Homicide Category:Major Crimes Division